


Weathered Souls

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [38]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, elements of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: "They couldn’t keep going like this."Trigger warnings in notes and tags - please pay attention to them.





	Weathered Souls

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/TWs - Unhealthy relationship, dub-con, elements of torture, mentions of kidnapping, autoerotic asphyxiation.**
> 
>  
> 
> Old work, previously posted on tumblr

They couldn’t keep going like this.

Wire cuts deep into weathered wrists, dripping blood on the already stained sheets. His breath seems to echo off the damp walls, vision blurring, sounds ringing but for the frantic heart beating in his ears, against his chest in a painful and desperate rhythm.

His breath catches the instant his throat is released, all other senses flooding back to him. The sweat cold on his heated skin. Rough and worn cotton beneath his bare body. Muscles thighs framing his hips. Red eyes and a wicked grin above him, a single gloved hand chasing the gasping breaths down his chest.

That he’s yet to break fascinates the man riding him wild. It’s evident in blown pupils, made clear by the wounds and bruises the Senju paints onto the canvas of his skin. His captor’s name etched and still bleeding on his stomach, smeared along with the proof of their frequent couplings.

How long he’s been tied there, Madara’s not sure. That he finds it increasingly difficult to care about is more concerning.

The hand’s back at his throat, flexing. His hips buck in anticipation, wishing beyond anything to remove the damned metal wrapped around the base of his cock.

“Are you going to scream for me?” Coming from anyone else, that tone could have been described as gleeful. But there is nothing gleeful about the sadistic man leaning over him, grinning like a wild beast that’s finally cornered his prey.

They can’t go on like this forever. One of them will inevitably break. Whether it be Madara’s will or Tobirama’s patience, he cannot say. But at that moment, staring up the man who will surely be the death of him, all Madara can do is grin back like the madman he’s realizing he’s been all along.

“Think you can make me, Senju?”

It’s all the challenge Tobirama needs to rekindle the fire licking in his veins, and tighten his grip around Madara’s neck once more.


End file.
